Defected
by SugaryCubes
Summary: A story about a girl named Promise. This story will contain a lot of relationship bouncing meaning, Promise or Yumi may date one creepypasta character, then another one by accident or on purpose. So, FCxCreepypasta. Enjoy.
1. I am Promise

I am Promise. That's my name... it's weird I know. My name is used for many things, promising your child that you'll give them whatever they want to make them as happy as ever. Promising that you'll make it home tonight, but end up taking a little longer than expected. All those promises you have made to your friends, family, and lover. I have two names. One name that was given to me by my parents, and another name that was given to me from the creepy-pasta's. If you don't know what creepy-pasta's are, please, take your time to look through the internet to see what it is... finished? Or do you already know? If you do... that's good. These particular creepy-pasta's you may know of already, they're usually used in a lot of fan-fictions. Well.. you want to read the story now, so.. we might as well. Of course you don't want to hear me rambling about shenanigans. Onto the story...

As a child, I never really had much friends, I only had my family to keep me company since I was home-schooled. My cousins were always at my house to see how I was doing, knowing that I am always alone. I didn't mind being alone, it was quite fun. Nobody to bother you, except for your family members, and you are in a place comfortable to your standards. I loved being here, and since I have all the time in the world, I planted a tulip in the back yard. I check up on her everyday. Yes, I gave the flower a gender... I was a kid back then, okay?.. Okay. This flower was named Anne. She only talked to me, since I was the one who gave her a voice in my head. Anne was really shy whenever my cousins were with me, checking up on their plants while I checked on Anne. I remember one day when Anne actually spoke to me while my cousins were around. But she said some awful things. She said she didn't like my cousins, that she wanted me to herself. She wanted them dead. And when Anne began speaking so vicious. I thought it was time for Anne to be pulled out. It was the worse day of my life, my best friend Anne, her dying whispers are still in my head, but they'll go away shortly... Anne was a good friend, flower, but she suddenly got corrupted. I don't know how or why but.. she did.

It's October the thirty-first, Halloween. A lot of adorable costume wearing kids came up to our house, probably because we were the ones who always had the best candy. Some people would even come twice, but since I was the one giving out candy. I allowed them to have seconds. But there were a few teenagers who came up, looking horrifyingly weird. One dressed up as some serial killer... I think? The costume had a white hood, dress pants, apparently a black messy wig, and a long smile, almost like the Joker from Batman. Another was a masked person, not too frightening. But it seemed like I seen those costumes from somewhere before. I was dressed as a bumble-bee, and I was about the age of twelve. So of course their costumes made mine look like a wimp, and their costumes also gave me nightmares. Which I don't mind, I have been getting a few nightmares ever now and then, most were just Anne. I miss her... "HEY!" I hear a voice yell in my face, and it rang into my ears. Hurting them. "Y-Yes?" I whimpered.

"Give us some candy, you've been just standing there looking at us, kid!" The teenaged boy yelled, while the masked girl giggled. I dug my hand into the big pumpkin bowl and cupped my hands, taking the candy out and giving them each a fair amount. But they walked off and began arguing who had more candy. Teenagers are really freaky... I look down into the pumpkin bowl, and looked around to see if anyone else came up to our front door, or to see if there are even still people wandering around. Nobody. Looks like everyone is done. I stood up, and took the pumpkin bowl inside with me. Hugging it while trying to close the door, ugh... I finally closed the door, and my mother came walking towards me. "Promise, sweetie, how did it go?" She sweetly asked. My mother, this goddess on Earth, I love her so much. I nervously gave her the bowl, and she smiled. "Still a lot left in here, you can have the rest, sweet-heart." She then handed me the bowl and my face glowed.

"Thank you, mommy!" I ran upstairs to eat my bowl of sweet tooth-rotting candy. I ate little by little, if I eat too much, I'll get a tummy-ache. My mother always warns me, and my father, he does too. They're really nice people, they never yell at me since I'm the only child. They'll give me what I want, but I don't want too much of anything. The only things I ever get are probably video games for my Game-cube. As I eat my candy, I look out of my window. Seeing people walk by, some laughing, and some eating candy on the sidewalk. I watch them from a far, I wonder how much candy my cousins got. I open my mouth and I pop in a caramel coated chocolate bit. I don't chew on it, but instead wait for it to melt. It's very sweet, but I like sweet things anyways. I barely get any candy treats, only when I did something really good, I get a chocolate piece or maybe even a soda pop. I begin to wonder why we're such a nice friendly family... what if we get corrupted?... I gulp down loudly, and I sigh. Taking off my bee costume and changing into my PJ's. I begin to yawn, and I put my bowl of candy on my shelf, I'll save it for later. I rub my eyes, and I look around my room. My Ariel nightlight is on, and my window is closed tightly, locked practically. I smile, "good-night..." I roll on my side, and then I hear an eerie voice.

"Good-night."

I jump up, and look around. Nothing, but... where did it come from? I begin to hyperventilate, and then I jump off my bed and run to my door, opening it and running to my parents room. I'll sleep there again tonight.

November 1st, the time: 2:53 PM.

I wake up, feeling awkwardly positioned. And then I notice, I'm in my room. Did my parents take me back to my room? Probably. I stretch my arms out, and slowly get off my bed. Looking at the bowl of candy. I'll eat it some other time, whenever I feel like I need a treat. As I change into my casual looking clothes, just a checkered long sleeved shirt that has only two buttons at the neck, a tight dark blue skinny jeans. It made me feel a little exposed but good thing my shirt was somewhat long. I looked out the window, and saw kids walking with their parents. Probably preschool, they look so adorable. Well, I am twelve years old... I find everything that's small adorable. My breathing gets ragged and I cough, trying to breath correctly. Huh, that's weird. I never had breathing problems, well... when I was about five I did. But, it was never serious. Same with this, it's not as serious but... Maybe I should tell my parents. My feet begin to ache, and I grin. I think my feet fell asleep, I was sitting on the window-sill, staring at kids walking by with their parents.

As I skip downstairs, feeling like pins and needles are poking at my feet, I go to the fridge and get myself a glass of milk, but the milk carton is a little bit heavy for me, so I call for my parents. Nothing. I call once again, and it's still quiet. I shrug, maybe they went off to buy groceries like a few weeks ago. I finally got the milk in my arms, and I put it on our round glass table, dangerous, I know. I then get a chair to help me with getting the glass cup. It's weird, my parents enjoy glass things. Glass cups, glass tables, glass coffee tables, and glass decorations. I'm only twelve, but I have a mind of a fourteen year old. I slowly get down, and wobble over to the table, getting the milk and pouring it into the cup. It's about half full, and I go back to the fridge to put away the milk. Feeling lonely, and really thirsty. So I walk over to the table to get my cup, and I walk to the living room. Taking a small sip every now and then, I don't feel like watching television. I instead look out the window behind the couch, I enjoy watching people walk by. I give them silly voices in my head, and try to lip-synch what they're saying with the voices in my head. I giggle, and when the same teenagers pass by, they turn their heads to look at me, I drop my head down, curled up against the couch. I'm stupid! They saw me, so why am I hiding?... I lick my lips, and take my cup of milk, holding it firmly with my hands. It's cold, but the milk tastes spectacular. I then drink the last bit, and look outside the window again.

They're not there anymore. I sigh, and get off the couch, taking my glass cup to the sink and rinsing it out. Then I leave it there to dry off. I hear someone laughing at the back of the yard, and I slowly walk to the back door. My feet are somewhat hurting still, but I don't really care. As I open the door, I see a girl with the same hair colour as me, but she is wearing a mask. A cute looking mask. The mask doesn't allow me to see her eyes that well, and the mask has small flowers on it. She just stares at me, "hello?" I suddenly say. She just cowers back, afraid of me. "N-no need to be afraid." I kneel down beside her, but she just scoots away. There is no way I will make her see me as friendly.

"I heard a voice back here... and it was crying for help. But when I got here, it was telling me jokes." The girl had explained, and I just smiled at her. "Sorry for intruding..."

I patted her on the back, and giggled. "No, it's fine. Do you think I can... maybe... hear the voice with you?" I feel my face go hot, and I had a feeling the girl was smiling at me.

"Sure. First, what's your name?... I'm Yumi." Yumi, the masked girl, just kept on staring at me with the flowered masked. I cannot take her seriously. But, I guess if that's her name. That's her name.

"I uh, I am Promise." I covered my face, I feel embarrassed. I have the most unusual name ever. But Yumi just kept on looking at me, no sound, nothing. She's... not laughing. I uncover my face, and look at her dark eyes. "A-aren't you going to laugh?" I asked her.

She just shook her head, "why would I? Your name is really important to a lot of people, Promise." Yumi giggled slightly, and then held my hand. "The voice, it says it knows you." Yumi looked at the dirt, she dug a hole. I then realized why there was a hole there...That's where Anne was planted. I took back my hand. And she looked up at me, I had another gut feeling that she had a worried look on her face. I wanted to explain to her that Anne was a corrupted voice in my head. And now Anne is wanting to corrupt Yumi, but... she said Anne told her a joke. I don't get it. "What's the matter?..."

I look at Yumi, and then at the dirt pile. Pushing it into the hole, "look... do you want to come inside? You know... to wash your hands?" I try my best to be as polite as possible, but I know I destroyed Yumi's buzz.

Yumi gets up, and nods. "Sure." I know she wants an explanation. I just smile and we walk inside with Yumi following behind me. And once we're inside, she takes off her mask. "N-nobody is here but just us right...?" She's not showing her face to me, I can only see somewhat of her face.

I nod, "yeah... just us." As I tell her that, she looks up. She has white coloured eyes, and it looks like she's wearing contacts. Is she blind? I gulp, and nervously ask. "A-are you..." I cannot finished my sentence, but then she just shakes her head.

"No, I'm not blind. These eyes are really special to me. They were donated to me, which means I **was** blind, but not anymore..." We walk into the kitchen and she washes her hands, so do I, we both wash our hands together. "But apparently these eyes were once coloured blue. But when they were planted into my eye-sockets, they just... turned white." Yumi dries her hands off with the dish cloth, and I just giggle. I wipe my hands with the small towel that hangs from the oven. Yumi smiles, and her mask slowly falls on her face. I stare at her, and I feel like asking her why she wears a mask. She'll probably say something like.. "Oh, because I don't want anybody to see my eyes." Or even, "I want to be kept a secret." Or something like that...

I hear Yumi's stomach growl and I quickly turn to her, "hungry?" I ask. She nods. I go into the fridge and take out a ripe apple. Then I give it to Yumi. She begins to take big chomps out of it, I get a little awkward with her savaging on the apple. I gulp, "so uh... when was the last time you ate?" I ask.

"A week ago." Yumi says, and then looks at the apple core. "Is this edible too?..." I look at the apple core and shake my head.

"No, I think the apple seeds are poisonous." I take the core, and go to the garbage can to throw it away. Yumi looks around the house, it looks as if she hasn't been in a house in forever. I come back, and she is sitting on the couch, well... lazily sitting there. "So Yumi, have a family?" She shakes her head, "oh... Well, have friends?" She shakes her head again, and I gulp. "Uh... have anything?" She just looks at me.

"No... I only have this mask with me, and these nice looking clothing. I stole them from a girl just a few houses down from yours." Yumi says so suddenly. I stare at her, this girl is running away. But from what? And who?

I sit beside her, and look at the television. I still don't want to watch anything on it, and I look at Yumi. I don't know about her, but I guess we can watch the news. I look for the remote, and Yumi stares at me. "What are you looking for?..." I hear her ask. I finally find it, underneath the couch.

"Well, I thought we could, you know.. watch the news?" I sit beside her, and I turn on the television. Yumi stares at it, it is just all static for a few seconds, then it flashes to the news. The anchorman is just talking about things that I don't really fully understand. I get a little bored, and I almost turn off the TV, but Yumi tells me to keep it on. So I do. Yumi is my guest after all. I'm getting a little tired, but Yumi is full on the TV. I smile at her, and stare at her hair colour. It's almost like mine... but it's dirty and much darker. I try to listen to the news, but all I hear is something about a robbery that's close to here, some people rioting against some butchery, and... I yawn. Then I instantly wake up when I hear that there was an accident in this town, so I listen carefully this time.

"Yes folks, there was a home break-in and the entire family was slaughtered in cold blood. This is a warning to everyone, lock your doors and windows, keep your kids inside and don't ever leave the house till it looks safe outside." I hear the anchorman say, and I run to the door, locking it and turning off the TV, taking Yumi's hand and running upstairs, turning off all the lights first.

"An accident? People died?" I hear Yumi say as we enter my room, turning on my nightlight. I look at her, and smile.

"My parents always tell me to lock the doors and windows when they leave. But, I didn't know they would be gone today. And they usually get me a baby-sitter. But I am much smarter than baby-sitters." I sigh, looking at the bowl of candy. I offer Yumi some. "Want some candy? There was a lot left from yesterday." I smile, and so does Yumi. I look at the mask she puts aside on my shelf, while she stuffs her face with junk food. Why **does** she wear this...? I slightly touch the mask, and Yumi instantly snatches it away from me. I stare at her, and she has chocolate smeared on her lips. I giggle, and I lick my thumb. Rubbing it off her. "Why do you wear it?" I ask.

She takes a loud gulp, and looks at the mask. "I don't remember why... but it's just something I wear because, because..." Yumi looks up at me. "I don't remember much about my younger self, I know I had parents, I know I had friends who were my age, but... I don't remember at all." She begins sobbing, and I sigh, but it sounds more like a raspberry. I hug her, and I look outside the window. Yumi's tears begin to rub on my shirt. I feel sorry for her now... at first I hated her for talking to Anne, but when she came inside, it's like she was seeing a whole new world. It must have been a long time ago when she first had all these things. I let go of her, when I take a whiff of her hair. Ugh, yup... she's probably been running for a long long time. Maybe a bath would help her.

"Yumi... uh, I-I think you need to take a bath..." I blush, and Yumi stares at me. She's confused all right... "You know, a bath. Where you wash yourself off, wash your hair, your body because.. to be honest, you kind of stink." I poke her head, and she glares at me.

"Fine." I hear her pout as I turn my back to get some clothes for her, since it's almost night I might as well get her some Pj's. Yumi can't be mad at me anymore since I've been doing a lot for her. I let her, a stranger, into my house. My parents aren't home, which is good, or else they would have freaked out letting someone like Yumi inside. I turn to Yumi, and she opens her arms, I drop the Pj's into her arms and I nod.

"Let's get your bath ready." I smile, and then Yumi and I walk to the bathroom. I turn on the bathtub spout, I play around with the temperature till it's good enough for Yumi. We sit there, and wait for the water to fill up the tub. Yumi looks at me, and then takes a bottle off the sink.

"What's this?" She asks.

I take the bottle, and look at it. Bathtub bubbles, I smile. I then pour some into the bathtub and bubbles begin to form. "Bubbles." I say. I then look at Yumi who is staring at the bubbles.

Finally the water is done, and I turn around while Yumi takes off her clothes and hops into the water. I turn back around, and she is pummelled by bubbles. I laugh, "you look silly." I push away the clothing she stole, and I allow her to get use to the water. "Been a long time since you had a bath?" I ask.

"Yup!... I don't remember the last time I had one. And maybe, we should stop saying long time ago, instead... let's estimate it." Yumi tells me, and I smile. Estimate huh? I look around the room, trying to "estimate." Yumi then pokes me, "let's say five years ago." She smiles.

"Five years? Alright, that estimation might be pretty close." We both look at each other, and giggle. I help her wash up, and she looks pretty clean already, even if she did just wet her hair. "Yumi, would you like to be my friend?" I ask.

Yumi just looks at me, "I thought we were already friends." Her cheeks turn somewhat red, and I smile at her, my cheeks hurt from smiling too much today. But it's alright.

As we're finally done, I help Yumi put her Pj's on. She is the exact same size as me, which is perfect. We walk into my room, and I look at my digital clock. It's been forever since my parents came home... where are they? I shrug, I wonder if they're at a hotel or something. They need a break from me anyways. Even if I don't make a ruckus, they're just two people who want to spend time together with each other. I understand. I look at Yumi, "want to sleep in my parents room instead? I only have a single bed, and their bed is bigger than mine." Yumi jumps on my bed.

"Why? I like your bed more. We can snuggle close together, we're pretty small for kids anyways." She smiles, and I look at the mask and bring it to her. She hugs it, and puts it on. "So, are you going to sleep with me?" I blush when she asks that question.

"Er... y-yeah, in a moment. I need to change into my Pj's." I turn around and dig into my closet, trying to find my pink cloud Pj's.

Yumi is still sitting in my bed, and she's just looking around. But then once I turn around to her, she's sitting at the window. I quickly change, and then I walk towards her. "Promise, I did some bad things..." Yumi sadly says. I look at her, and softly pat her.

"No you didn't. Well... I can't confirm that but... if I know a little more about you, maybe I can." I sit along side her, and she looks up at the darkened sky, a few stars twinkling, then fading away.

Yumi sighs, "well... At that person's house, the clothing that I stole. I did something bad other than just steal their daughters clothing." Yumi holds her stomach, "I... I bit her." Yumi says.

I chuckle, "is that all? That was probably because she tried to attack you or something." I looked at Yumi, but she looked terrible. I began to feel terrible as well.

Yumi begins to sob, "I bit her... I bit her too hard that I ripped off her flesh and, I... I ate it." I stared at Yumi, is Yumi a... cannibal?

Oh... my god.


	2. Jeffrey Woods

I stared at Yumi, thinking what she'll do to me if I sleep tonight... will she eat my flesh? Will she enjoy sucking the blood out of my body?... "Yumi... t-that's pretty bad." I looked at the bed, then I turned back to Yumi who is staring at me. Her mask, childish flowers that are badly drawn, how can this girl be a cannibal?

Yumi, she takes her mask off. "I don't know the word, what I'm called. You probably do, since you're so smart and motherly." Yumi holds my left hand, I want to snatch my hand away. I am afraid of Yumi now. But... this girl isn't so bad. Anne must have corrupted her.. but.. that was before she met Anne. How could this be possible?

"Cannibal. If a person eats another person, it's called cannibalism. And that person who ate the person, is called a cannibal." I tried to avoid eye-contact with Yumi, but it was difficult to. This is the girl I helped, I fed her, I bathed her, I am also allowing her to sleep in this house while my parents are gone. How can this quiet girl be a cannibal?

I sigh, and I walk over to my bed. Getting underneath the covers while Yumi makes her way to the bed as well, I make room for her, and she takes off her mask for a second to breath. "Yumi... why are you a cannibal?" I quietly ask, my voice shaky.

She looks at me, and puts her mask back on, it feels like she doesn't know me anymore. Like I am a stranger whenever she puts the mask back on. Yumi snuggles beside me, her mask rubbing against my arm and then she curls up against me. "I don't know. That's the first time I've eaten anyone's skin." Yumi looks comfy in my bed, and I feel crammed. But, the only way to make room is to snuggle with her, like... both arms around her. I don't really like snuggling with anybody, not even my parents or my stuffed dolls. I gulp, and I put my arms around her.

"Don't say anything, just... let's just sleep." I nervously say to her. I close my eyes tightly, hoping she won't say anything about this and just close her eyes and sleep. She doesn't say anything, which is what I was expecting anyways. Yumi yawns, and then puts her mask back on and is already half asleep since she's already somewhat snoring. Huh, a comfy bed is what she needed. What has she been sleeping on ever since she ran away? Probably rocks and dried grass. I shrugged, and try to get some sleep. But I cannot sleep, knowing that there is a cannibal the same size as me sleeping right in my arms. I don't think I'll ever catch sleep... not without some warm milk and a cookie... ugh! But as my eyes are closed, I begin to think about my parents, are the okay? Who are the people that died? And will the person who killed them come for us?... I hope not... I yawn, and then I see nothing, I hear nothing. Sleep had finally arrived.

November 2nd, 1:34 PM.

My eyes flash open, and Yumi isn't sleeping beside me. I'm laying on my side, and all I see is the window. The bright light staring at me. But then, I hear something dripping and it's coming from behind me. I stand up and I feel a really bad aching pain on my left hand, I get to my feet quicker and I realize my hand isn't there. My fingers aren't there either, all there is... is a nub. I scream, and Yumi comes running into my room. She has blood on her lips, my blood, it looked like she tried to wash it off, there is water running down her face. I screamed louder, and tried to point at her with my nub of a hand. "Yumi! Why did you do it?!" I held my wrist tighter, and Yumi begins to cry.

"I tried not to!" Yumi has tears coming down her face, and I have the every right to try hit her or to even kick her out and tell her to take her leave, hoping she'll starve to death. But she's a cannibal, she can get all the food she wants. I start to cry, and Yumi rubs her lips off with her sleeve. "Promise.. I'm sorry! H-here! I can put band-aids on it!" She has a box of Dora the Explorer band-aids, and I slap it out of her hands.

"That won't help!" I quickly walk to the bathroom and I try to open the bathroom cabinet but my left hand isn't there anymore. So Yumi does it for me, and I knock the first-aid kit out. "Get the gauze... I... I'm getting dizzy." I flop onto the closed toilet, and feel the world spinning underneath my feet. Yumi gets out the gauze, but I cannot tell if it is. So I take it, and I feel it with my right hand. No.. it's the wrong thing. I throw it at it, "no... the stuff that looks like wrapping." I softly say. Yumi takes it out, and gives it to me. I look at her, and then the thing in her hand. It should be gauze. So I take it and stare at it. I smile. "Yeah.. you got it." I begin to take out the gauze and I wrap it around my nub. Yumi has her mask on, and she's staring straight at me while I put on the gauze. I sigh, and then I slowly get up. "Come on Yumi, I'll need to call the hospital." I quietly say as I walk out of the bathroom.

Yumi follows behind me, grabbing my nub and then holding the gauze as if it's my actual hand. "I'm really sorry, Promise. I wouldn't of eaten your hand if you had more candy..." She softly says. I turn to her while we're on the stairs.

"What? You ate my hand just because there was no more candy?! You should have woken me up if you were that hungry!" I snatch my patched up wrist away from her, and the gauze rips. I don't care about the gauze, if I call the hospital, they can give me something more proper for this kind of situation.

As I walk to the phone, I look around. My parents are still not home... I start to get worried, and my heart races. I quickly call the police first, and then I call the hospital. Saying the both exact things, "please come quick! S-some cannibal came into my house and tried to eat me! I'm only twelve and my parents aren't home..." I added a little sobbing at the end, but I only did because my hand is still bleeding, leaving a bloody trail behind me. Yumi looks at me.

"Do I have to take off my mask while the bad guys are here?" Yumi softly says. I look at her, and smile. I put her mask on, and shake my head.

"Nah, I think you look better with it on. I'll just make an excuse for you. Like... she is a little late for Halloween." I look at her darkened eyes, and sigh. "Will you ever tell me why you have a mask?" I hug her, and my nub rubs against her back. Leaving a smear.

Yumi hugs me back, and smiles. "I will." Yumi lets go, and looks up at me. "I don't think you know how old I am, do you?" She suddenly says.

I blush, "uh... twelve? You look twelve to me." I nervously smile.

"I'm actually eleven... That's the most important thing I need to remember." Yumi smiles. "And that's what the note said when I woke up with this mask on my head." Yumi points at her face which has the mask on and she looks around. "I hear the sirens..." I look out the window, and I sigh.

"We better pretend to cry right now." I look away for a minute, and I ran to the sink. "Come on, we might need to put a little bit of soap in our eyes. Or maybe put water on our faces but, soap is better." I tried to reach for the soap before they came to the door but I couldn't reach. So I put Yumi on my back and she grabs the soap but we're already too late. I yell at her to hurry up, the door is still lock so they're trying to smash the door down. She finally gets off and she rubs the soap in my eyes first, I scream and then I glare at her, my eyes bubbly and I realize how stupid this idea was. "I am going to punch you one day Yumi, you know, just for pay-back because you didn't tell me you were going to do it to me!" I slapped her mask off and then I rubbed it in her eyes, we both began to fight and then I hear the door crack. I then rub the soap off and the police are finally in, so I run out of the kitchen and upstairs while they go into the living room. I rub the soap out of my eyes but then I feel the gauze slowly uncurling off my wrist.

But it's already too late, I trip at the top of the stairs and I start to cry. I hit my knee against the railing. They hear my cries and Yumi tries to help me up but, then I hear yelling and I see Yumi trying to help me up... she's pulling at my right arm, and my left arm is leaking blood. I get blinded by a flashlight in my face, I hear even more yelling and I see Yumi getting farther away from me. I try to call for her, but then I see nothing... I hear... nothing...

I wake up in a place I don't know, a white room, with a big window at my right. My left arm is aching and I try to move it. But I am much too fragile to even move a muscle. I look around for Yumi, but nothing. I feel my body finally waking up, and I realize something. I'm in a hospital... a hospital I don't know. I feel my feet twitching, and I decide to get up. So I do. But the bed is too high, and the only way down is to fall. I look around for anything and I see a chair that has wheels on them, so I try to reach for it, but then I notice I'm using my left hand, my left hand that was there, but now it's just a nub. I start to cry, and I start to get this feeling of hatred. How could Yumi do this to me? Why would she just eat my hand? Wasn't I her friend? I jump off the bed, and feel something tug at my skin. I look around, and see these thin wires pumping into my flesh. I tug at them, but then they tug at my skin. I whimper, and I try to take them out. I do, but it was difficult to. I get the rest off by forcing them out of my flesh. I'm bleeding from both arms, which is totally fine. They're not as serious, just a few band-aids will do. I lick my arms to get the blood to stop, somewhat. And then I proceed out the door. I look around and see nobody, no doctors, no nurses. I wonder what floor I am on. I begin to walk around aimlessly, feeling empty inside. "Hello?" I call, silence. "Hello!" I call once again, nothing. Where is everybody? I keep walking around, my feet hurting and my left hand pulsating.

I hear someone scream, and I make my way over to where I think I hear it. Limping my way there. As I get there, I see a pool of blood just a little ways away from me. I start to feel disturbed and I stop. I then limp away, but it's too late. Whatever was around the corner had already showed itself to me.

A pale white boy, he had a white sweater, black pants, I am not sure if those are jeans or dress pants, and he had this long... smile... I flashback to Halloween night when those teenagers were getting their candy. The boy looked just like this one. I fell back on a dead corpse, the blood had made me slip and fall. Good thing I landed on the body... oh wait. I cower, and put my hands up. "Please! Don't kill me!" I put my hands on my eyes and start to cry.

The boy just stared at me, the knife in his hand lowered down. And he pulled my hair, moving it away to see my right eye. He glares at me, and then points the knife at my knife. "Who are you?" He suddenly asks.

"S-shouldn't you be chopping me up?" I question him, and he just shakes me, still having a firm grip on my hair.

"Who. Are. You." He says slowly and more angrily.

"P-Promise, Promise Rose..." I shake my hands around, "please... don't hurt me!" I keep sobbing, and he finally lets go. I look up at him, "w-why did you let me go?" I softly ask.

He stares at me, "if you want a better explanation, you better follow me. And if you want to live." He stares to walk away, and I follow him.

"W-wait! I'm only twelve! I have small kid legs!" I whine, and he groans. As I make it to his level, I look at him. He doesn't look too old... I keep staring at him and I can tell I'm making him uncomfortable.

"What?!" He yells at me.

I jump back, and we stop. "C-can I ask you a few questions? So I know who I'm following...?" I give a nervous grin and he just glares at me.

"Jeff. Jeffrey Woods." Jeff looks at me, thinking I had enough information, but I just keep staring at him, waiting for him to say more. "Ugh... I am thirteen years old, I got burnt a few months ago and I am insane. Enough for you?!" Jeff yells at my face, and I stare at him. I giggle and poke his face.

"You feel funny." I softly say, "but that's really damn creepy... since, you're only thirteen and you were burnt alive, no duh that would be scary..." I cover my mouth, and I feel cold. So I breath on my hand and then I switch arms, but I remember, no left hand there. I look up at Jeff. "Carry me." I ordered.

"WHAT?! Why should I, pipsqueak?" Jeff yelled at me, disagreeing with me. I opened my arms up.

"Carry me now." I stared at him, and felt my stomach gurgle. But I didn't mind it, I'm a little hungry. So what.

Jeff only glared at me, and we were in this staring contest. I won because Jeff finally gave in, and allowed me to go on his back. "Be glad I am even carrying you, if I killed you now, Slender-man would love to rip my skull out of my own body along with my spine attached to it." Jeff disturbing said to me. I gulped, and felt my bowels get tight. I can't pee, he'll kill me if he does. B-but I have to go and I just got on his back. I can wait, I can. I lay my head down, and his hair smells burnt and it has charcoal rubbing off. I sneeze, and Jeff stops. "Gross, did you get any boogers on my hair?!" He yells.

"N-no... the charcoal covering your hair is shaking off and it got in my nose." I calmly say, and I rub my nose with my right hand, I fall back and Jeff tries to catch me, he's panicking. We both fall and I feel the knife poking at my leg. "Get off me!" I yell, and I start to tear up. It hurts, and I want him to get off. He's fat!

He gets up, and stares at me. "Jeez, you're heavy." He breaks my self-esteem and I begin to sniffle and I feel like sobbing. Jeff was dusting off himself and he looked at me, "what are you doing?..." He asked. Worried now. "HEY! Don't cry! If you cry, Slendy will kill me if he knows I did something bad to you! I was just suppose to bring you to him and that's it! No baby-sitting required." Jeff knelt down to get to my level, and he notices my nub. "Holy shit. What happened to your hand?"

I look at where my left hand was, and then I looked up at his face. "Promise not to tell?" I ask. It's funny... saying my own name. Jeff just looks at me, confused. I look at his long smile, he has a blank face, but his red smile is staring at me. I gulp, "w-well... I have a friend, who looks like me and... she wears a mask. Her name is Yumi and... Yumi!" I look around, and try to get up as fast as I can, I remember about Yumi and I wonder where she is. What happened to Yumi? Where is she?... I'm still mad at her, but I want to see her. She's my only friend. But Jeff follows after me, I can hear his loud footsteps behind me. My aching feet being to make me crumple down to my knees, and I trip on my own feet. I'm worried, Yumi.. where are you?

"Jesus, kid. You can run. Especially when you said you wanted me to give you a piggy-back ride." Jeff kneels down to pick me up, he brings me to my feet but I am ready to run again. He knows I want to run to find Yumi, but there is no way I'll find her in a big hospital. I don't know if Jeff killed everyone here... I doubt it. "So, who is this Yumi?" He asks.

I look up at him, and show him my nub. "She ate my hand." I straight out say. Jeff's face went to 'ha ha,' to 'what?' I nodded. "She ate my hand... she only did because she was hungry. I would have fed her some regular food but, she didn't want to wake me up so she ate my hand. She's a cannibal, and she's only eleven." I glare at Jeff, "you would like her."

"I don't like kids." Jeff says.

"You are a kid, you're only thirteen."

"Yeah well, you're annoying."

"How mature, Jeff!" I yell, and we both begin to laugh. I look up at Jeff, "think you can carry me now? We can find Yumi later, I just want to get out of here..." I open my arms, and Jeff sighs again.

"Sure whatever you say, uh.. Promise." Jeff nervously says, "it's weird saying your name." Jeff tells me, and I agree. He then places me on his back and we're walking down the flight of stairs. I feel like sleeping, but I don't feel like sleeping right now.

"Go to sleep." Jeff suddenly says, and I look at his hair.

"What?..."

"Go to sleep, you're probably tired." Jeff pushes me upward a little more, his hands by my butt. I blush and I start to hit the back of his head.

"Don't touch me there!" I whine.

"Ugh! Stop hitting me then!" Jeff and I start to fight, well... if you call Jeff trying to hit me while trying to walk forward and me just hitting his head a fight, sure.

I finally stop since my nub starts to pulsate and hurt again. I sigh, and hug Jeff a little tighter. Yeah... a nap wouldn't hurt, even if I didn't want to sleep. It's better if I do. This will take a long time. I look at Jeff's hair again, and smile. "Thank you Jeff." I snuggle up against him, and yawn.

"See you once you wake up... Promise."


	3. Group Proxy

My eyes feel like they're stitched together, and then they finally open. My eye-sight is blurry for a moment, and then I find myself in a darkened room. There are no lights, which is good. I don't want to wake up with any lights burning my eyes out. I yawn, and I push myself upwards. My position turns from a lying down on a bed, to looking as if I am a mermaid with a tail I must be careful with. I look around, of course I cannot see anything, but I assume I'm in someone's room. "Jeffrey?" I calmly call out, I rub my eyes and I then just notice I am wearing a hoodie. Maybe Jeffery's? I call out his name once more, nothing, there is always no response whenever I call for people. Maybe because they hear me, but they just don't want care about my existence. I lie down again, and go into a fetal position. I feel myself wanting to cry, but I don't think it's a good idea. But as soon as I start thinking about my parents, I start crying. So I sit up again, and I push my nub and hand against my eyes, trying to stop the tears. But it's too late, they start flowing down as if it's a never-ending waterfall of sorrows. I am no longer quiet, I start crying as if I was I brat trying to get what they want. I'm as loud as ever. I'm alone, so it's fine to cry for as long as I want, and as loud as I want. But after minute of crying, I hear the door opening, and I stop. I am hiccoughing back my tears, and as soon as the door finally opens. I only see a figure, it's not Jeffery... I sniffle. "H-hello?" I silently say.

The figure comes closer, and sits beside me. It's still dark, but my eyes finally adjust after crying, and I'm sitting beside a masked boy. I whimper, and he puts his index finger against his mask, telling me to stay quiet. I nod. "I'm M-Masky." Masky says, I giggle.

"Nice name." I nervously say, and I try to wipe away my tears, but they're still coming down. Masky chuckles underneath his mask, and then starts to wipe away my tears with his thumbs. Pushing them away from my eyes.

"Why are you c-crying?" Masky asks.

I sniffle, and look away from him. "I just... I miss my mom and dad." I look at Masky, who took his hands off my face as I turned to him. I look at his mask, and I see his eyes. They're glowing blue. I smile, "can you take off your mask?" I ask him.

He coughs as I ask the question, and looks away, trying to avoid eye-contact with me. "Er uh... I can't y-you see..." As he turns to look at me, I just keep smiling.

"No need to then, if it's a secret, it's a secret." I get off the bed, but my legs are still hurting. I wonder why.

"You shouldn't g-get up. You're s-still pretty weak." Masky follows after me, and grabs my right hand but has trouble grabbing my non-existing left hand. "W-what happened to your left hand?..." Masky asks. I turn to him, and move away the sleeve to show my nub.

I sigh, "my friend ate it. She's a cannibal. Oh and, what do you mean I'm still weak? I can stand up, but I can't walk?" I cross my arms, and scoff.

Masky coughs, "w-well... it's just best if you didn't walk." He walks me over to the bed again, "just lie in Jeff's bed for a while, I'll come b-back to explain everything to you." As he puts me on the bed, I stare at him.

"Promise?" I take out my pinky, and wave it in his face.

His glowing eyes lock onto my pinky, and he takes out his. We wrap our pinkies together and he lets go. "I p-promise." He then leaves me, closing the door and it's dark once again. The light that was going through the door is somewhat gone. I lie down again, and I snuggle Jeff's sweater. It feels nice, and it's really warm. Probably because I was sleeping with it.

I am alone once again, I don't feel like crying this time since now I know there are others here. I try to sleep, but sleep doesn't show up at all. So I just lie there, staring at whatever is in the room. I curl up, I am hungry, and very thirsty... I could go for some water, and maybe an apple. So I get to my feet, "maybe sneaking about won't hurt anybody..." As I walk to the door, I rub around the door, trying to find the doorknob. I finally get it, and my right hand opens it. Good... some progress. As I open the door, I look down the hallways. Nothing on the left, or right. Just a long hallway of rooms. Who else lives here? I walk out the door, and slightly close it. I look around once again, just to be careful. I make my way to the stairs, and I look around again as I walk down them. They're making creaking noises, but quietly, since I am just a little person. As I make it to the last step, I hear someone coming and I panic. W-what do I do? I cover my eyes, and someone bumps into me. I uncover my eyes, and it's just Jeff. He realizes that I am trying to sneak so he doesn't say anything. I smile at him, I want to thank him for giving me his sweater.

"Slendy, when is dinner going to be ready?!" Jeff calls out while I am taking off his sweater to give it back to him. But we both start to wrestle since he wants me to keep it on, I don't know why he's trying so hard to keep his sweater on me.

"It will be done soon enough! Go wake up the girl, we need to have a talk." I hear a loud enchanting voice call out. That voice... it sounds... very lovely.

I stop fighting with Jeff, and he scoffs. "Well, I don't need to wake her up. She's just right here!" Jeff says, and I hide behind him. "Jesus, come on." Jeff tugs on my left arm, and starts to drag me.

"N-No! I don't want to go out there!" I whine, but it's already too late. I am stuck in this group meeting. But I look at who is all here, everyone... everyone doesn't... look normal. They're much more horrifying then Jeff... oh my god! "JEFF! LET ME GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!" I scream and I try to fight my way back to the stairs. Jeff and I start wrestling again, he's trying to drag me to the dining room while I am trying to fight my way back to the stairs and back into his room where I feel safe there.

Jeff grunts, he has both of his hands on my left arm. The tugging at my nub starts to hurt, and soon, the sweater begins to feel wet and cold. Jeff had let go, and I look at the left sleeve. Blood dripping. "Jeff, you didn't have to fight her. Now she's bleeding!" I hear a voice say, I look at Jeff. I stick my tongue out, and hug my nub.

"Well, she obviously has to be out here, she cannot just hide in my room forever!" Jeff stares at me, and sighs. "Well, stitch her up then E.J." Jeff leaves me, and I feel alone again. But just as he entered the dining room, another boy about Jeff's size approaches me.

He kneels down, and opens his right hand up. I flinch back, "don't worry. I am just going to check on your wound." Whoever this person is, Jeff called him E.J, whatever that means. I nod, and pull the sleeve up. Oh my god... my nub looks awful, the bandages were torn off and the stitches are untied. Jeff really wanted me to be in the dining room with everyone else. E.J pulls the nub towards his face which causes me to be pulled forward. "Jeff, you know you didn't have to pull at her nub. Now it's going to get infected, but don't worry. I'll fix the stitches and I'll get some peroxide.. If I have any left." I stare at E.J.

"What does E.J stand for?" I ask.

He just looks at me, and laughs behind that blue oozing black mask of his. "Eyeless Jack." He stands up, and puts his hand on my right shoulder. "Come on, you must be hungry. You slept for two days straight." Eyeless Jack walked me to the dinner table and put his hands on my hips, he held me up and placed me on a chair.

"T-two days?... But... Yesterday, Jeff was carrying me out of a hospital." I look at Jeff who is playing with his knife and fork.

"And once I got back, you didn't wake up. Even if we tried, you would sleep like a log." Jeff pointed the fork at me, and I hear myself whimper.

I look at my nub, I tightly hold my left wrist just so I can stop the bleeding somewhat. "Oh..." I look around, everyone either looks friendly, or they want to slaughter me while I sleep. There is Eyeless Jack, who has brown hair and is wearing a dark blue hoodie. He's okay I guess, and then there is Jeff, the mean boy who can have a heart at some moments. There is a tall pale man who is wearing a silly looking apron, he's also wearing a black and white suit. It suits him. I look at the right, a red dog like creature that looks like it's smiling is staring at me. There are more people, but my vision gets blurry. I can only see Masky, and a hooded boy beside him. I cannot see anything more, so I look at the table, and close my eyes. But then I feel a small slap on the right side of my face.

"Hey, don't fall asleep yet. You haven't eaten anything." I hear Eyeless Jack say. I sniffle, and nod.

"Okay..." I try not to arch my back, so I sit up straight, but that doesn't help and I still feel light-headed. "C-can I just go to bed again?"

"And let you sleep for another two more days? Not happening." The pale faceless man had said, I am trying to figure out on how he talks. He has no face, nothing, which is odd... He places down a plate in front of me. "Eat. You're exhausted and very hungry." He says.

I gulp, I take the fork and try to eat as lady-like as ever, like my mom showed me. But it's not helping, so I stuff my face. My stomach cannot hold back the feeling of hunger, so I stuff my mouth with whatever there is on the plate. I taste mashed potatoes, some kind of meat, and something.. thick and liquid-like. I gulp, and stare at the plate. Mashed potatoes... c-cooked flesh... And there is blood still oozing from the cooked human meat. I cover my mouth, I think I am going to throw up. My stomach is trying not to regurgitate it. I look at the pale man, I don't know what kind of face I am giving. But it's probably the one I usually do whenever I feel sick. Puppy eyes. We are in this long stare-down, when he finally sighs. "Not your type of food, I'm guessing?" He says. I nod. He then takes the plate away, and then places an apple on the table. "It's the only human food we have with us."

I know these guys aren't human... but I am glad they have apples. I take the apple, and sink my teeth into the sweet apple. "You just ate human flesh though, which was cooked. How can you keep it down?" I hear Jeff yell at me, his mouth is full with whatever was on my plate. I smile.

"It's a human thing." I tease, and I suck the apple, getting the apple-juice. I wish Yumi was here... she's the only person I trust out of all these people. I gulp, and place the apple down. "So... what are your guys' names? The ones I haven't gotten yet..." I ask politely. The tall man looks down at me.

"People call me Slender-man, so you may call me that name if you'd like." Slender-man, the tall faceless suit wearing man.

"I am Hoodie." I turn to the right, looking at the hooded boy who sits beside Masky. "And this is-"

"Masky." I interrupt.

"Precise." Me and Hoodie somewhat chuckle, and I look at the other two who were a bit further away from Masky and Hoodie. One is a black and white clown, another looks like a weirdo. He has pointy ears, like an elf, and he's wearing a long hat... huh.

"I am Laughing Jack," the monochrome clown had introduced himself while bowing down. I smiled, he seems pretty nice. "And this lost elf of Santa is Ben." Laughing Jack nudges the boy beside him.

"HEY!" They both start yelling but it seems like Laughing Jack is just trying to make himself laugh while adding insults with his jokes. My smile grows, and my face is hot.

I look at everyone, then at the red demon dog. "Who are you?" I ask.

"That is Smile dog, our... pet, and also another member of our group." Slender-man answered me, and I turn to him. Still chewing on the apple, piece by piece.

"Group?" I put the apple down, and gulp.

They all look at each other, and then they all take a seat, trying to make this meeting more serious. I feel crowded, "yes, we are here to talk about that, and about you." Slender-man pointed at me, and I push myself back into the seat, my head hits the chair and I whine.

"What about me?..."

Slender-man takes a big deep breath in, somehow... "Well, you're the very first child to interact with us, and so far, none of us had killed you yet. Which means something is allowing you to be safe from all of us, it's either Zalgo allowing you to get into our grip and then he takes away his ability to keep you unharmed, and we are allowed to slaughter you. But that hasn't happened yet, and if it did happen, Jeff would've killed you in that hospital." He turns to Jeff, and Jeff just scoffs. "My child, do you have any clue on why you're here?" Slender-man leans forward, and I look down, trying to avoid any contact with him.

"N-No... Jeff just brought me here, and I don't know why. I just thought maybe because he was going to take me home but, I guess... here I am." I look at my nub, where is Yumi?...

Eyeless Jack is sitting beside me, but he just disappeared for a minute, and then he came back with a tool-kit. Slender-man keeps talking, "huh... strange. Could it perhaps be, you're what the prophet had once said?" Everyone gasps, and they all murmur.

"I don't t-think so. What is this... uh... prophet?"

"This was long before we were made, but Zalgo had told only me about his encounter with an old woman who was deranged, she was screaming to him about a person who will be the one to interact with the demons beyond without getting harmed. Zalgo didn't believe the old hag, he killed her in the most brutal way possible, but since you're only twelve, I will not tell." Slender-man opened his hand and lied it in front of me, does he want me to place my nub on his hand?... uh...

I look at my bleeding nub, and then I give him the nub that aches badly. "My child, you... are the prophet."

I shake my head, "I can't be. I just want to go home and be with my parents. I want to see Yumi again, and I just want my life to be as normal as possible." I start sobbing, and Eyeless jack takes my left arm and starts to stitch it up, but carefully. Slender-man took his hand back and looked at Jeff.

"I am afraid that won't be happening, Prophet. Your parents were murdered... by Jeff." As he said the name of the murderer of my parents, I stared at Jeff. How could he?... "We had no other choice, and it was an order given to Jeff from Zalgo himself. If Jeff didn't follow the orders, he would have been given the worse punishment ever given to a creepypasta. And, because you're the prophet, your parents fate would've been decided by Zalgo. It would've been any of us that had to kill your parents, but since Jeff was in your area, he was the one given the order." I start crying, and I cover my mouth, I want to throw up now. Knowing that Jeff did this to my parents, that I was carried by him, that I was in his room, wearing his sweater. I don't want to be here anymore... he broke my into pieces. I just want to find Yumi and try to rebuild my life with her, just us two living as kids in my house, alone. I can feed Yumi, I can watch over her, and she can do the same for me. We're... best friends. As Eyeless Jack is finished re-stitching my hand, he lets me have my hand back, and I am left hugging myself, curled up in the chair. I just want to go home, I just want to go home... but now I can't.

I jump from the chair, and run up the stairs. I just want to hide somewhere, and I want to just... die alone. I find the bathroom instead, and I slam the door and lock it behind me. I cover my mouth, and I start to sob louder. Just as I am crying, I hear a voice in my head. It's calling my name, but I cannot hear it as good, so I keep sobbing. But the voice tells me to calm down, and jump out the window. I open my eyes, the voice sounds so familiar. My eyes get blurry, and then they're fine. My tears are rushing down, and I stand up. A ghostly figure of Yumi is telling me to follow her, "Promise, follow me. I will get you out of here... I promise." I nod, and I take off Jeff's sweater. I won't be needing that anymore... I turn back to Yumi who is climbing out the window, she's just a ghost... just a ghost. I follow her anyways, I try my best to fit out the window, but I don't have the support to get out. So I am stuck in the window, the ghostly figure of Yumi looks at me, and she takes off her mask. "Promise, you're my best friend, I will get you out of here." She's saying these things, but why would I trust her now? She ate my left hand, and now she's trying to get on my good side... Oh Yumi, I just want to hug you. I keep sobbing, and then Yumi helps me out. I don't know if she's real, or not... I just want to go back home with Yumi. She looks around. "This way." She starts walking on the roof, towards a slope, I follow her once again. My feet ache and I feel like stopping, so I do. "Promise, come on. If you stop now, they'll find you up here." Yumi comes back towards me, and places her hands on my shoulders.

"I can't go on Yumi... my feet hurt, and I feel sick..." I fall to my knees, and I look up at Yumi. "Are you actually here? Or am I going crazy...?" I ask quietly.

Yumi is shocked, and she shakes her head. "I am here with you right now, why would you go crazy? You're the most sane person I know." But if she says she's here with me, why does she look like a ghost? I smile.

"Just go on without me Yumi, I'll catch up..." I hold my stomach.

She just pulls me back to my feet, "that's what they all say. Come on," Yumi is now carrying me, and her ghostly form is fading into something that actually looks real and not... ghost-like. "You're my best friend, if I leave you now then that wouldn't be something a friend would do huh?" I look around, Yumi's mask is hanging from her pants. Yumi? H-how did you get here? I turn my face to her.

"Yumi.. How did y..." I cannot finish my words, and I pass out.

I am sitting on nothing, just a black endless corridor. Rooms left and right, but I am too afraid to check any of them. So I sit there, my stomach feeling much better than before. Which is good, but that doesn't help with anything. An endless void of anything but doors, doors, and more doors. I am afraid, I am afraid to see what is behind all those doors... I don't want to open any of them. I just want to go back to... everyone... else... Who are these people I want to go back with? And why do I want to go back with them anyways? Jeff killed my parents, Slender-man is calling me something that isn't my real name, Eyeless Jack.. Masky?... Hoodie... Laughing Jack and Ben... they're all okay. Including Smile dog and he's a demonized dog. I don't want to go back with them... I don't... I get up to my feet, and open the first door I am closest by. A bright light invade my eyes and cause me to look away. I hear people shouting, some trying to calm the others down. I don't know... what to do. Yumi? Yumi are you there? Yumi!

"Please, just let me have Promise and we'll leave you all alone!" I hear Yumi shouting, my legs feel like they're on fire, same feeling goes for my left arm.

"And let you have the prophet to yourself? I don't think so!" I hear someone yell to Yumi, sounds like Ben... I think.

"Hey, a-are you awake?" Masky is staring down at me, and I look around. Feeling nauseous. Masky looks up at Slender-man, "she's awake!"

Yumi pushes Masky off of me, and my head bumps against the tiled floor. I grunt, "Promise! Please, tell them that you wanted to leave this place, with me! You're best friend remember?..." Yumi is shaking me, and I just glare at her. I wanted to leave? Why.. why would I want to leave these guys? Yumi, you're the one who ate my hand, why would I trust you now?

"Yumi, leave me alone. I think I just want to sleep in Jeff's room again..." I am in control again, and I get up to my feet. Masky is behind me, and he lets me lean against him since I feel entirely weak. Yumi is grabbed by Jeff and pulled away.

"How about you get out of here, or else you'll be going to sleep early tonight." Jeff insults her, and stands by me. "Hey! Don't you ever try to leave again, or else you'll be getting the same sleep treatment as this girl, uh.. Yumi!" Jeff stares at me, and I notice he's wearing his sweater. I just smile.

"I came back d-didn't I?..." Jeff growls at me, and shrugs.

"Promise, you better get some sleep then, you're still very... insecure about your physical abilities." Eyeless Jack looks at me, and pats my head. "Your stitches might by uncomfortable at the moment, but you were squirming around while I was working on you."

"What about Yumi?..."

"We will make sure she'll never try to take you away this time, we haven't really told you about who we are exactly."

"And.. who are you?"

Slender-man looks at me, and chuckles. "This is one of the groups of creepypasta, we are group Proxy. And it is my pleasure to say, you are apart of this group, Prophet."

I stare at Slender-man as Masky and Eyeless Jack walk me up the stairs.

"It's Promise."


End file.
